Kampania na planecie Tarcha
Kampania na planecie Tarcha- konflikt pomiędzy Imperium i Mrocznymi Eldarami, spowodowany przebudzeniem się Nekronów. thumb|Tarcha Opis Planeta Tarcha znajduje na południu galaktyki w Segmentum Tempestus. Jako pierwsi odkryli ja ludzie i zaczeli kolonizować przez 50 lat. Planeta powoli bez przeszkód się rozwijała, a ludzie opanowywali coraz większe tereny. Po 50 latach kolonizacji powstały pierwsze miasta jednak duża część planty była niezasiedlona i dzika. Stolicą planety było miasto-port usadowione na wybrzeżu jedynego oceanu,a nosiło ono nazwę Primus, poza dostawami z innych planet było ono głównym miejscem handlu i z niego czerpano nieprzebrane zasoby morza. W odległości 800 km na południowy-zachód znajdowała się główna forteca, a zarazem skład broni i wojska Sirtudo. Na zachód od Sirtudo w odległości 2000 km znajdowało się drugie najważniejsze miasto na planecie Crozius. Łączny PDF na planecie wynosił 100 tysięcy ludzi, kilkaset pojazdów, oraz czołgów, a w każdym mieście stacjonowało jedno lotnisko. Preludium Po równo 50 latach, gdy pierwszy człowiek staną stopą na powierzchni planety, wszelkie sensory i urządzenia wykryły dziwne anomalie na drugim końcu Tarcha. Daleko dystansowe myśliwce zwiadowcze zbadały tereny na, których występowały anomalia. Co się okazało tymi anomaliami było przebudzenie grobowca Nekronów. Zwiadowcy zauważyli tysiące metalowych ciał wynurzających się z rozległy ch równin planety, a z nimi był wszelkie pojazdy antygrawitacyjne i wielkie latające piramidy. Raport informował, że ta potężna jeszcze nie do końca wybudzona armia nie porusza się w żadnym kierunku, było widać, że dopiero co się przebudzili. Natychmiast po tym jak Gubernator planetarny się o tym dowiedział ustanowił rozk az ciągłej gotowości do boju mimo, ze minęły by miesiące zanim Nekroni dotarli by do ludzkich granic. Wysłał również Astropatyczne wezwanie o pomoc do wszystkich planet jakich się dało. Nie minęło długo, gdy Imperium uznało, iż nie puści planety łatwo. W tym samym czasie w niewyjaśniony sposób o Nekrońskim grobowcu dowiedzieli się również Mroczni Eldarzy, a owa wiadomość dotarła, aż do samego władcy Mrocznego Miasta Asdrubael'a Vecta. Ten nakazał zebrać siły swojej, oraz kilku innych kabał by unicestwić Nekroński grobowiec. Dowodzenie nad tak potężną siłą przekazał swojemu Archontowi jakim był Ma'over. Mroczni Eldarzy nie wiedzieli wtedy o ludzkich koloniach. Cele armii ImperiumKategoria:ImperiumKategoria:Mroczni EldarzyKategoria:NekroniKategoria:Krucjaty i KampanieKategoria:Xenos Dowództwo Munitorum w Segmentum Tempestus przydzieliło do zniszczenia grobowca na Tarchanie spore siły. Były nim: - 150-sty Cadiański złożony z 5 tyś. Gwardzistów. - 60-ty Cadiański w liczbie 20 tyś. wojska złożony z piechoty, artyleri, pojazdów. - 20-sty Catachiański mający 10 tyś. ludzi. - 35-ty Pancerny z Vostroyi złożony z 20 tyś. czołgów Leman Russ wszelakiego typu. - 50-ty Tallariański 15 tyś. piechoty. - 10-ty Artyleryjski Korpusów Śmierci z Krieg złożony z 1000 dział artylerzylskich. - 85-ty Elyzjański z 3 tyś. sił specjalnych. - 2-gi Potomków Tempestus mający 1000 Tempestorów. - 5-ty Czołgów Superciężkich w składzie: 3 Baneblad'y, 2 Shadosword'y Na wezwanie o pomoc odpowiedzili również członkowie Zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów przysyłając pod komendą Mistrza V Kompani Gideona, oraz Kapelana Śledczego Torgaddona. Kosmicznych Marines Mrocznych Anieli było łącznie 350 złożeni z 2 Kompanii, części Kruczego Skrzydła, Skrzydła śmierci, oraz kilku drużyn zwiadowców z X Komapanii. Całe zgrupowanie tak dużych sił nosiło nazwę "50-tej Armii Wyzwoleńczej". Łącznie Imperium zgromadziło 54 tysiące piechoty, 20 tyś. czołgów, 1000 sztuk artylerii, 5 czołgów SuperCiężkich, oraz sporą Armade. Celem 50-tej Armii Wyzwoleńczej było całkowite unicestwienie grobowca Nekronów, oraz umocnienie planety. Mroczni Eldarzy Asdrubael Vect nakazał swojemu najbardziej zaufanemu Archontowi Ma'overowi zająć się Nekronami na planecie Tarcha. Pod jego rozkazy oddał dosyć duże siły: - Kabały Czarnego Serca w liczbie 12 tysięcy wraz z najnowocześniejszymi pojazdami thumb|284px|Ma'over - Kabały Władców Żelaznego Tronu w liczbie 10 tysięcy wraz z wieloma pojazdami - Kabały Obdartej Czaszki w liczbie 8 tysięcy wraz z tysiącami samolotów - Stwrorów powstałych po buncie Kabały Duchowości w liczbie 4 tysięcy - Konwentu Proroków Ciała w liczbie 16 tysięcy - Mistrzów Bestii z Kultu Strife w liczbie 500 (nie licząc Bestii). Ma'over połączył te różne ugrupowania i nadał im nazwę "Heroldzi Bólu". Archont został też wyposażony w wirus Rozdzieraczy na wypadek, gdyby siły Nekronów okazały się większe niż zakładano. Tak wielkie zainteresowanie władz Commorragh jedną planetą spowodowalo że wielu zaczęło powątpiewać, czy zadaniem "Heroldów Bólu" na pewno jest "tylko" zniszczenie Nekronów. Szeptano o potężnej broni z czasów Wojny w Niebiosach i o starożytnej mapie Pajęczego Traktu, zaginionej podczas Upadku Eldarów. Niezależnie od celu, rozkazy Asdrubaela były jasne: zniszczyć Nekronów i każdego kto stanie "Heroldom Bólu" na drodze. Łącznie Mroczni Eldarzy zgromadzili 50,5 tysięcy żołnierzy, ok. 21 tysięcy pojazdów oraz sporą Flotę. Nekroni Miliony lat temu, Tarcha była Światem Zewnętrznym mało znanej Dynastii Rachan. Z tego powodu, w Grobowcu nie przebywały wielkie siły. Jednakże jeśli Lord Nekronów zdołałby połączyć się z innymi siłami Nekronow (np. poprzez Wrota Wieczności) jego siły mogłby wzrosnąć.Celem Nekronów było zawładnięcie planetą i dołączenie do innej, większej Dynastii jednak musieliby stawić czoło dwóm innym armiom i rasom. Ich szansa na wygraną była bardzo mała. Początek Lądowanie Mroczni Eldarzy nie spodziewali się napotkać ludzi na tej planecie. Ma'over wykrył sygnały ich statków gdy jego flota była jeszcze w osnowie. Archont wiedział, że atak na imperialną flotę bę thumb|324px|Zasadzka Mrocznych Eldarów na Imperialną Armadedzie dosyć ryzykowny, więc wymyślił inny sposób. Rozkazał Krążownikowi klasy Tortura użyć Imitatora i pod postacią imperialnego Pancernika przebić się w sam środek floty nieprzyjaciela. Gdy tak się stało, rozkazał całej swojej flocie wyjść z osnowy w czterech różnych miejscach wokół planety, a zakamuflowanemu Krążownikowi otworzyć ogień do największych imperialnych statków. Wywołało to taki chaos i popłoch w szeregach Imperialnej Marynarki, że większa część Floty Mrocznych Eldarów bez przeszkód przebiła się na planetę. Mroczni Eldarzy stracili Krążownika klasy Tortura (jednego z dwóch) i mieli dwa uszkodzone Krążowniki Eskortowce. Imperium natomiast straciło dwa Pancerniki klasy Imperator, jeden klasy odwet i mieli trzy uszkodzone Oberony. Heroldzi Bólu wylądowali na półwyspie Aayla który z jednej strony był chroniony przez wysokie góry a z drugiej- przez głębokie morze. Ma'over rozkazał swoim żołnierzom przygotować okopy i ochronę przeciwlotniczą a niewolnikom z kolei, wybudować Bramy Osnowy. Posłał również Mandragory na zwiady, by poszukiwały ludzkich miast i pozostalościach po Nekronach. Imperium działa! Po zaskoczeniu z obecności Mrocznych Eldarów i ich śmiałym ataku wojska Imperium wylądowały na planecie w miej więcej równej odległości od trzech najważniejszych miejsc na planecie czyli: Primus, Sirtudo, oraz Crozius. W miejscu lądowania od razu zaczęto budować z pomocą Tech-Kapłanów umocnioną bazę. Była otoczona potężnym żelaznym murem, a wokół niej rościągała się sieć ziemnych umocnień. (Okopy, Bunkry itp.). Część wojsk wysłano do miast i fortecy by je umacniać na wypadek ataku lądowego, jak i powietrznego. Budowa bazy zajęła niecałe 5 dni, a była ona doskonałym punktem defensywy. Celem Imperium było unicestwienie Nekronów, jednak nie mogli pominąć faktu, iż na planecie wylądowała duża armia Mrocznych Eldarów przy okazji niszcząc im kilka okrętów. W tym celu flota 50-tej Armii Wyzwoleńczej połączyła się z flotą na Tarch'anie. W ten sposób ludzie zyskali 1 pancernik Oberon, 1 pancernik Imperator, oraz 4 eskortowce. Plan jaki zakreślono przeciwko flocie Mrocznych Eldarów był tak ryzykowny, że mógł równie dobrze co zwycięstwo przynieść unicestwienie połowie Armady, jednak ryzyko mogło się opłacić. W czasie, gdy flota przygotowała się do wykonania planu postanowiono wysłać pierwszą armie w głąb planety, by rozprawić się z Nekronami. Wysłano łącznie 16 tysięcy ludzi, 5 tysięcy Leman Russów, 800 Chimer, 70 Valkirii, 25 bombowców Maruder, połowę Kriegańskiej artylerii wszystko to pod dowództwem generała Hotlika z Ventan. W razie wsparcia miało je udzielić stu Kosmicznych Marines pod dowództwem Torgaddona w Thunderhawka'ach, oraz kilkanaście myśliwców Nephilin i 3 Krucze Szpony. Armia ruszyła w kierunku ostatniego zauważonego miejsca przebywania Nekronów oddalonego o 900km od Crozius czyli jakieś 1200 km od Imperialnej bazy, podróż przewidywano na jakieś 2-3 dni. Samoloty zwiadowcze zlokalizowały natomiast dużą aktywność Mrocznych Eldarów w pobliżu półwyspu Aayla. W celu rozprawienia się z Mrocznymi Eldarami na lądzie potrzebowano jednak dużo czasu. Drugiego dnia marszu Armia Imperium przechodziła przez sawanny Tarch'anu, gdzie warunki atmosferyczne były wręcz idealne dla człowieka. Nie było pystynnego upału, ani zimowego mrozu, często można było też spotkać niewielkie leśne gaje. Podczas podróżowania przez płaskowyż Solin zwiadowcy poinformowali dowództwo o wielkiej kilkutysięcznej Nekrońskiej armii zmierzającej w ich kierunku. "Tu samolot zwiadowczy Pazur Nieba. Melduje o dużym zgrupowaniu wroga w licz bie co najmniej kilkutysięcznej armii w odległości 80 km od waszej obecnej pozycji. Zmierzają w waszym kierunku. Przy obecnym tempie dotrą do płaskowyżu Solin jutro w południe. Bez odbioru" Ten raport został natychmiast przekazany Hotlikowi. Ten nie chcąc opuszczać płaskowyżu który jest doskonałym punktem do walki z atakując rozkazał wstrzymanie marszu i ufortifikowanie płaskowyżu tak bardzo jak tylko się da. Nekroni podczas ataku będą musieli podchodzić pod bardzo thumb|266px|Na tym płaskowyżu zbudujemy basen stromą górę non stop ostrzeliwani z artylerii, oraz stanowisk na szczycie góry. Taka przewaga terenu zapewni większe szanse na zwycięstwo. Atmosfera się zagęszcza W ciągu tych 5 dni Mroczni Eldarzy równierz nie próżnowali. Ich główna baza na Półwyspie Aayla była gotowa i zabezpieczona z każdej strony. Ma'over doszedł do wniosku, że skupienie wszystkich jego sił w jednym miejscu jest zbyt ryzykowne. Całe szczęście, Mandragory które wcześniej wysłał na zwiady znalazły dla niego dwa idealne miejsca na dodatkowe bazy. Pierwszym było miasteczko Radeon, otoczne z wszystkich stron stromymi górami. Jedynym przejściem pomiędzy miasteczkiem a resztą planety był długi na 400 metrów Wąwóz Radeoński. W miasteczku tym stacjonowało 400 żołnierzy PDF'u. Wszyscy oni zostali zabici w ciągu jednej nocy przez Mandragory i Piekielne Pająki a mieszkańcy miasteczka (ok. 1000 osób) zostali wzięci do niewoli. Do Raedonu niezauważenie doleciały Kruki, przewożące Mrocznych Eldarów i niewolników. Radeon dosyć szybko zmienił się w twierdzę, która teoretycznie była nie do zdobycia. Drugim miejscem były jaskinie Secury, największej i najmasywniejszej góry na planecie. Jaskinie te przypominały zawiły labirynt i stanowiły doskonałą kryjówkę przed siłami wroga. Była w p raktycznie opuszczonej części planety a jej tunele ciągneły się setki metrów w dół. Ma'over zaczął podejrzewać, że tam mieścił się Grobowiec Nekronów, jednak zawiódł się. To była zwyczajna jaskinia, która z jego rozkazu zamieniono w trzecią baze Mrocznych Eldarów na planecie i podziemny hangar dla tej części Floty, która nie była niegdzie potrzebna bądź nie odbywała akurat służby. Wszystkie trzy kwatery były ze sobą połączone wieloma Bramami Osnowy. Ma'over dowiedział się od swoich zwiadowców, o obecności wielu jednostek armii Imperium oraz Nekronów. Archont wysłał na sawanny thumb|ŁowcaTarch'anu Mandragory (przysięgam, przestane nimi spamić) i Łowców. Rozakazał im się ukryć, obserwować i być w stałym kontakcie. Zwiadowcy Ma'overa mieli przekazywać mu wieści z pola bitwy a on, w zależności od wyniku starcia, miał podjąć stosowne działania. Działania 50 Armii Wyzwoleńczej Na wieść o wymordowanym Radeonie gubernatorstwo planety nakazało ewakułacje wszystkich miast prócz Crozius i Primus na lotniska w celu przetransportowania cywilów na inne planety na czas trwania Kampanii. Podjęto takie środki ponieważ PDF nie był w stanie obronić wszystkich miast, przy okazji Mroczni Eldarzy brali by tysiące niewolników z splądrowanych miast, a ewakułacja im na to nie pozwalała. PDF'owi z miast objętych ewakułacją nakazano podłożenie łądunków wybuchowych i wysadzenie ich, by Mroczni Eldarzy nie mogli z nich nic zyskać. Do lotnisk w Crozius, Sirtudo i Primus każdego dnia masowo ściągali cywile z opuszczonych już miast. By jednak bezpiecznie ich przetransportować na inne planety trzeba było unicestwić wrogą flotę. Imperium wysyła flotęKategoria:Krucjaty i KampanieKategoria:ImperiumKategoria:Mroczni EldarzyKategoria:Przemek0980Kategoria:Torgadonn Imperium zebrało flotę. Dołączyły do niej również 2 Fregaty z sąsiedniej planety. Zlok alizowano część wrogiej floty na wysokości 42 tysięcy km, czyli poza zasięgiem antyorbitalnych dział. Armada podzieliła się na 2 połówki: jedna miała zaatakować Mrocznych Eldarów natomiast druga część z pomocą najlepszych członków Novis Nobilite spędzili całe dni na najdokładniejszych obliczeniach, a osnowa zapewniała doskonałe warunki. Plan był taki, że druga część floty miała wykonać wskok w osnowę, gdy pierwsza część zetrze się z flotą Mrocznych Eldarów. W odpowiednim momencie flota w osnowie powróci do rzeczewistości, a dzięki nieludzko dokładnym obliczeniom będzie miała pojawić się dokładnie za plecami wrogiej floty. Plan mógł unicestwić połowę floty, jednak ryzyko mogło się opłacić. Połowa floty ruszyła przeciwko flocie Mrocznych Eldarów. Ci na widok imperialnych okrątów ruszyli naprzeciw im. Między okrętami rozpoczęła się wymiana ognia, flota Xenosów było liczniejsza jednak ludzie zdołali unicestwić kilka eskortowców, a sami stracili pancernik i odnosili spore szkody. Gdy ludzie mieli rozpocząć odwrót, za flotą Mrocznych Eldarów znikąd pojawiła się druga część Imperialnej floty. Oszołomieni wrogowie nie wiedzieli co robić. Ludzkie okręty strącały jeden okręt po drugim pod niewyobrażalnym ogniem. Okręty Mrocznych Eldarów próbowały się bronić jednak pod taką siłą ognia nie mieli szans. Niektórzy próbowali uciec jednak i oni zostawali ostrzeliwani. Jeden okręt próbował uciekać w stronę planety, a za nim zostały wypuszczone samoloty zwiadowcze w celu dowiedzenia się, gdzie znajduje się planetarne lotnisko wroga. Po kilku godzinach bitwy Mroczni Eldarzy stracili wszyst- thumb|306px|Imperialna flota wyłania się z Osnowykie okręty znajdujące się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Imperium straciło w niej 1 pancernik Odwet, 1 Fregate, 2 Krążowniki i 2 eskortowce w osnowie. Od momentu przybycia na planetę z Imperialnej Armady zostało ponad 2/3 początkowej siły. Wszystkie eskortowce i 2 pancerniki zostały przerzucone na orbitę nad bazą wojsk Imperialnych. Reszta została na terenach wygranej bitwy sądząc, że gdzieś w pobliżu na planecie znajduje się lotnisko Mrocznych Eldarów. Po zniszczeniu większości wrogiej floty rozpoczęła się ewakułacja cywili na okoliczne planety przez co Mroczni Eldarzy nie będą mieli dostępu do pozyskiwania niewolników z cywili. Jest nawet gorzej Ma'over szalał ze wściekłości. Imperium zniszczyło 1/3 jego floty, odnosząc dużo mniejsze straty, niż powinno. Jednakże nie był to koniec złych wieści. Do uszu Archonta doszła wiadomość o trójstronnej bitwie pomiędzy Gwardzistami, Nekronami i Heroldami Bólu. Do bitwy doszło na krótko przed atakiem floty Imperium. Zwiadowcy Mrocznych Eldarów odkryli odkryli oddział Nekronów przeszukujący jakąś opuszczoną, bezimienną wioskę. Wielu Nekronów zgineło z powodu poukrywanych materiałów wybuchowych, co zauważyli Mroczni Eldarzy. Dzięki temu spodziewali się tego typu "niespodzianek" w innych wioskach. Zwiadowcy donieśli najbliżej położonej bazie (w Raedonie) o obecności Nekronów a Duran (zastępca Archonta) wysłał tam siły w postaci 3000 Wojowników Kabały, 2000 Scourgów, 2000 Sępów 500 Sslyth, 12 Grabieżców i 10 Tantali. Wysłał tak duże siły dlatego że sądził, że niedaleko miasteczka położony jest Grobowiec Nekronów. Gdy tylko siły Mrocznych Eldarów przybyły do miasteczka, pojawiło się w nim więcej Nekronów i co najgorsze, Monolit. Duran wiedział, że Monolity są połączone z Grobowcami, więc na jego wojska mogła zaraz runąć cała potęga Nekronów. Rozkazał więc swoim żołnierzom skupić ostrzal na Wrotach Monolitu, by nic z tamtąd nie wyszło. Dzięki wielkiej mobilności wojsk mrocznoeldarskich ponosili małe straty i blokowały Wrota. Jednak odgłos bitwy przykuł uwagę 150 Cadiańskiego Regimentu który bez zastanowienia zaatakował pierwszego wroga jakiego zobaczył- Mrocznych Eldarów. Siły Durana musiały skupić się na walcę z Gwardzistami, dając Monolitowi chwilę która była Nekronom tak potrzebna. thumb|262px|NekroniZ Monlitów wyszły nie tylko wiecznie milczący Wojownicy ale równierz Niesmiertelni, Lordowie Niszczyciele i Skarabeusze Kanopteku. Zza Wrót wychodziły już następne siły (w tym Odłamki C'tan) ale silna i skoncentrowana salwa z Tantanów zdołała zniszczyć Monolit, nim zdolały one wyjść. Tak właśnie zaczeła się trójstronna bitwa: Cadianie w sile 5 tysięcy, Mroczni Eldarzy w sile 7,5 tysięcy i Nekroni w liczbie 9 tys. Dzięki nagłemu zjawieniu się Bombowców Voidraven oraz kompetentnym ponad wszelką miarę, załogom Tantali, bitwę wygrali Mroczni Eldarzy. Najcięższe straty ponieśli Nekroni bo zgineły wszystkie ich oddziały. Imperium straciło w tej bitwie 4,5 tysięcy Cadian i 4 Leman Russy. Jednak dla Mrocznych Eldarów, zwycięstwo miało gorzki smak. Stracili 6 tysięcy wojsk, 9 Grabieżców i mieli dwa uszkodzone Tantale. Było to dla nich bardzo niekorzystne, bo teraz mieli tylko 44,5 tysięcy wojsk na planecie, podczas gdy Imperium miało ich 149 tysięcy (liczba Nekronów pozostaje nieznana). Ta bitwa oraz strata 1/3 floty uświadomiła Ma'overa, że czas zmienić strategie. Od teraz bezpośrednie ataki będą ograniczone do minimum. Archont Heroldów Bólu miał zamiar pokonać 50 Armię Wyzwoleńczą w inny sposób. Faza Pierwsza Podczas gdy bitwa na sawanie Tarcha'nu nadal trwała, Ma'over wysłał swoich posłańców do Commorragh, jednego do siedziby Czarnego Serca a drugiego do Kultu Strife. Obydwoje przekazali liste dosyć nietypowych "rzeczy" których potrzebował Archont. Rzeczy te oddano posłańcom a ci z kolei zabrali je do swojego Archonta (Notka do Torgadonna- to moja karta) Lotnisko Primus Na lotnisku w stolicy Tarchanu, Primusie, panował ogromny ruch. Samoloty przewożące nie tylko cywili ale równierz Gwardzistów latały w tą i spowrotem, a władze lotniska nie mogły sobie pozwolić sobie na chwilę odpoczynku lub opóźnienia. Na tym właśnie lotnisku zatrzymał się transportowiec "Meridian", który miał przewieść 300 gwardzistów i sprzęt do stolicy ( z tamtąd mieli się kierować na front) a następnie odlecieć. thumb|Transportowiec MeridianJednak "Meridian" tuż po lądowaniu, rozłączył się i wyłączył. Władze lotniska próbowały się połączyć z transporterem, ale ten nie odpowiadał. Co więcej, był wyłączony, nikt z niego nie wychodził a wszelkie szyby były przyciemniane, więc nie można było do nich zajrzeć. Gdy "Meridian" siedział na lotnisku już dwadzieścia minut, władze lotniska wysłały do niego służby. Transportowiec zajmował sporą część lotniska, przez co niemal wstrzymywał ruch lotniczy. Co więcej, członkom załogi w ciągu trzech minut od wyłączenia transportowca powinno zabraknąć tlenu, ale mimo tego nadal nikt nie wychodził. Służby lotniska próbowały tam wejść, jednak drzwi były zablokowane. Sytuacja ta zmusiła władze Primusa do zamknięcia lotniska. Nikt nie wiedział, co działo się w środku "Meridianu". Mogła tam się kryć armia Mrocznych Eldarów lub Nekronów, bomba lub czlonkowie mogli paść ofiarą jakiejś zarazy. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że wokół transportowca nie działała żadna elektornika. Do transportowca wysłano specjalistę, ubranego w strój chroniący przed wirusami, radioaktywnymi i strzałmi z broni małokalibrowej. Włosy staneły dęba temu specjaliście gdy sie zorientował, że ktoś (lub coś) wyważył drzwi od wewnątrz. Mimo to, specjalista wszedł na pokład. Jego latarka słabo przebijała się przez otaczającą go ciemność, ale zdołał zauważyć że wszyscy członkowie załogi byli na swoich miejscach. Wyglądali jakby spali, ale nie było po nich widać oznak życia. Nagle specjalista poczuł, że coś strasznego go obserwuje, więc uciekł z transportowca. Władze lotniska wysyłały tam następnych ludzi, jednakże żaden z nich nie już nie wychodził. Postanowiono nawet wysłać tam zespół lekarzy, chronionych przez 5 osobowy oddział wyposażony w ciężką broń. Jednakże nawet oni nie wrócili z statku-widmo. Lotnisko było już zablokowane od 5 godzin a jego władze nadal nie wiedziały z czym mają do czynienia. Według raportu jedynego człowieka któremu udało się wejść na "Meridian" i wrócić, wszyscy w statku byli martwi, choć nie doszło na statku do walki. Ponadto śmierć musiała nastąpić tuż po tym, jak transportowiec wylądował na lotnisku. Tajemnicą pozostawała jeszcze jedna rzecz: jeśli wszyscy byli martwi, to dlaczego nikt (oprócz specjalisty) nie wyszedł z transportowca. Najważniejsze pozostawało pytanie: co dalej. Póki co największym problemem było to, że "Meridian" blokował lotnisko, ale co jesli na jego pokładzie była ukryta bomba o zsięgu obejmującym całe miasto lub jakaś choroba zakaźna. A jesli to choroba, to co jeśli drzwi wywarzył jakiś zarażony, który lata po mieście i zaraża ludzi? Stosowne kroki Prawie całe podejście pod płaskowyż i pola wokół niego były usłane ciałami Nekronów, ich pojazdów, maszyn latających, gwardzistów i Leman Russów. Imperialna artyleria rozpoczęła ostrzał, gdy wróg był w odległości kilometrów. Gdy podesżła blizej imerialne czołgi i załoga obsługująca broń ciężką otworzyła ogień, a następnie, gdy Nekroni próbowali wspinać się na płaskowyż zostawali wystrzeliwani przez gwardzistów. Jendak to była ciężka bitwa. Duże szkody wyrządziły Kosy Zagłady, Działa Zagłady, skarabeusze i inne rodzaje nekrońskiego wojska. Bitwa mimo wszystko została wygrana, a ta część grobowca unicestwiona. Imperium straciło łącznie 2 tysiące gwardzistów, 35 Leman Russów, 10 Chimer, 20 Valkirii i kilka Sentineli. Zwiad niedługo po bitwie dał znać o innej ok. 10 tysięcznej Nekrońskiej armii zmierzającej prosto na półwysep Aalya. Kolejną dobrą wiadomosćią było to, że jego żołnierze podczas bitwy zauważyli zwiadowców Mrocznych Eldarów obserwujących bitwe. Rozkazano złapanie ich i przyprowadzenie pod dowódco armii. Podczas pościgu w którym brały udział Valkiirie i Sentinele większość Mrocznych Eldarów uciekła, jednak jednego zdołano złapać. Przetransportowano go z pod eskortą do bazy Imperialnej, gdzie miał go przesłuchać Kapelan Śledczy Torgaddon. Po trwających całą noc przesłucaniu, a momentami torturach Mroczny Eldar wyznał, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się ich baza i dodał, gdzie znajduje się ich prawdziwa baza, ponieważ powiedział też, że używają pola które jest złudzeniem dla ludzkiego oka, była nim baza na dawnym Raedonie. Teraz 50 Armia Wyzwoleńcza dokładnie wiedziała, gdzie jest jedna baza wroga. Po przesłuchaniu zwiadowca został pobity na śmierć przez gwardzistów, którzy dostali go jako wyładowanie stresu. Po zwycięskiej bitwie dostano rozkaz, iż linia frontu z powodu problemów na Primusie musi się cofnąć. Hotlik nie był tym zadowolony, lecz takie były rozkazy. Powoli wojsko cofało się w stronę własnej bazy. Primus Po długich naradach przywódcy Kampanii i gubernatorstwo zarządziło pobór cywili na Primusie, 24 godzinną obserwację transportowca, przeszukanie wszystkich składów broni, magazynów itp. Wszyscy cywile dostali broń. Rozkaz nakazał opuszczenie miasta zabierając wszystkich ludzi i ważny sprzęt na odległość kilku kilometrów. Każdy kto wychodził z miasta musiał dać dowód, że nie jest tym "uciekinierem" z transportowca. Każdy cywil przy opuszczaniu Primusa musiał zacytować hymn planetarny, wtedy był puszczany dalej, ten kto nie odpowiadał był natychmiast roztrzeliwany. Gdy wszyscy ludzie opuścili miasto transportowiec nadal był obserwowany przez serwoczaszki by mieć pewność że nic z niego nie wyszło. W odpowiednim momencie krążownik na orbicie wystrzelił potężną Lance, która trafiła transportowiec kompletnie go unicestwiając i wszystko co w nim się znajdowało. Następnie reszta floty rozpoczeła bombardowanie miasta dla pewności, że wszytsko co w nim mogł pozostać zostanie zniszczone. Bombardowanie sprawiło, że z Primusa została tylko kupa gruzu, nic więcej. Dzięki temu było jasne, że "uciekinier" nie żyje. Po bombardowaniu, które zniszczyło miasto rozpoczęło się przeszukanie dla pewności gruzów, które do nie dawna nim były. Nic nie znaleziono. Po tym wszystkim dawni mieszkańcy z pomocą wojska i maszyn, oraz Tech-Kapłanom rozpoczęli jego odbudowę. Szybko powstawały już pierwsze fundamenty, a odbudowa Primusa była czymś na wzór Feniksa odradzającego się z popiołów. Za niedługo działania wojenne miały ponownie ruszyć z kopyta, a plusem było to, że duża armia Nekronów kieruje się prosto tam, gdzie wylądowała armia Mrocznych Eldarów. Po drugiej stronie barykady Sawana Ma'over dostał wiadomość od zwiadowców, że Imperium odkryło jeden z ich oddziałów, jednego zwiadowce wzieli nawet do niewoli. Oprócz tego zdali mu szczegółowy raport: 50 Armia Wyzwoleńcza wygrała bitwę, odnosząc cięższe straty w sprzęcie niż w ludziach a z powodów komplikacji na Primusie, front musiał się cofnąć. Zameldowali równierz, że zgodnie z planem część żołnierzy została poddana Terrofexowi, czyli substancji, wywołującej strach i panikę. Jej efekty można było zobaczyc jednak dopiero wtedy, gdy front zaczął się cofać. Początkowo wielu myślało, że żołnierze wyzwalają emocje, jakie odczuwali podczas bitwy. Zmieniło się to jednak, gdy część żołnierzy zaczeła wszyczynać panikę z byle powodu i uciekać. W końcu doszło równierz do strzelaniny, gdy Komisarz próbował zatrzymać uciekającego żołnierza. Ofiarami strzelaniny zostali: niedoszły uciekinier, Komiasarz, pięciu innych żołnierzy będących pod działaniem Terrofexu i siedmiu przypadkowych gwardzistów. Mimo że ofiar nie było dużo, ludzie zaczeli się zamartwiać i sami równierz wpadali w panikę (nawet ci którzy nie byli pod działaniem substancji). Komisarze trzymali ludzi w ryzach, ale wystarczyła mała iskra, by rozpętało się piekło. Mroczni Eldarzy zdecydowali się na ryzykowny krok. Bez wsparcia Mistrzów Bestii (którzy nie mogli dotrzeć na Sawane) wezwali Khymery,thumb|300px|Khymera straszliwe demony, żywiące się strachem i paniką. Khymery pojawiły się w samym środku tej części 50 Armii Wyzwoleńczej, która była najbardziej przerażona i spanikowana. Rozpoczeła się rzeźnia, demony atakowały i zabijali żołnierzy. Gwardziści (głównie) uciekali jak najdalej, tratując wszystko i wszystkich wokół, nieświadomi, że swoimi działaniami tylko wzmacniają demony. Ci, którzy chwytali za broń i próbowali walczyć, gineli z rąk Łowców. Cała 50 Armia musiała stanąć z powodu tego ataku. Oddziały pod rozkazami Hotlika próbowały dostać się do Khymer, ale cały czas wpadały na spanikowanych ludzi, więc w końcu rozkazał swoim siłom strzelać do każdego, kto im wejdzie pod lufę. Strach, rozpacz i panika wciąż rosły, sprawiając że Khymery stawały się coraz potęzniejsze. Gdy zwiadowcy Mrocznych Eldarów doliczyli się tysięcznej ofiary swoich działań, postanowili się wycofać. Walka z Khymerami i własnymi ludźmi zajeła Hotlikowi cały dzien i noc. Musiał się posunąć do użycia czołgow i samolotów tak blisko swoich własnych ludzi, by w końcu sytuacja została w miarę opanowana. Imperium straciło podobną ilość ludzi, co podczas bitwy z Nekronami czyli 1,9 tysiąca osób. Najgorsze było jednak to, że większość Bestii uciekła, przyciągana nowymi odglosami strachu i rozpaczy. Primus Podczas gdy odbudowa miasta trwała w najlepsze, władze Primusa wysłały mały oddział, by przeszukal to, co zostało z transportowca. Oddział udał się na ruiny lotniska, jednak przez dług czas nie znajdywał nic oprócz przypalonych pozostałości ciał gwardzistów i pilotów transportowca. Jednak jeden z członków oddziału znalazł w końcu coś nietypowego. Była to średniej wielkości skrzynka z wymalowaną ludzką twarzą na jednej ze ścian. Chłop wezwał resztę swojego oddziału by to zbadali, jednak gdy tylko jeden z nich dotknął skrzynki, ta zaczeła świecić.thumb|Archanioł Bólu A gdy się otworzyła wyskoczył z niej masywny Większy Demon, Krwiopijca. Demon był oszalały (nawet bardziej niż normalnie) i jednym ciosem swojego wielkiego miecza zabił wszystkich członków oddziału. Następnie nadleciał nad odbuduwujacą się część miasta i niszczył wszystko, co stawało mu na drodze. Gwardziści oraz ci z PDF'u wlaczyli dzielnie, ale żaden nie mógl sobie poradzić z szalonym demonem. Wysłano widamomość SOS do wszystkich sił w pobliżu. Najszybciej odpowiedzieli Kosmiczni Marines z Kruczego Skrzydła. Jako że była to najbardziej mobilna Kompania, ludzie spodziewali się ich w mieście bardzo szybko, jednak Mroczne Anioły nie przybyły, a na Primusie gineli ludzie. Część z nich uciekała do otaczających Primus lasów a jeszcze inni, jak najdalej od czegokolwiek. Trzy godziny zajeło siłom Imperium zniszczenie Większego Demona, jednak ten przed śmiercią zdążył narobić niemałych szkód. Wszelkie maszyny które mialy zostać użyte do odbudowy miasta zostały zniszczone, setki ludzi zgineło, jeszcze więcej uznano za zaginionych. Cała praca, włożona w to by odbudować miasto, poszła na marne. Najgorsze jednak było to, że ludzie połączyli atak Krwiopijcy z możliwością ataku sił Chaosu. Wielu balo się go znacznie bardziej, niż Nekronów czy Mrocznych Eldarów. Na ich morale zaczeło równierz wpływać to, że wielu zaczeło się znacznie gorzej czuć. Wielu ludzi wymiotowało, mdlało i dostawało ogromnych bóli brzucha. Lekarze postawili specjalne punkty szpitalne w całym gruzowisku, ale po prostu nie mogli ich wszystkich przyjąć. Tymczasem władze Primusa zaczeły się zastanawiać, gdzie podziali się Kosmiczni Marines z Kruczego Skrzydła. Wysłano samoloty, by szukały ich w pobliżu miejsca gdzie powinni stacjonować. Znaleźiono ich. Las otaczający miejsce ich stacjonowania był cały zniszczony a cały krajobraz wyglądał jak po jakiejś wielkiej bitwie. Gubernator Primusa spytał Mrocznych Aniołów, dlaczego nie przybyli im na pomoc. Żaden Marines nie odpowiedział. Dopiero pare godzin później połączyli się z kapitanem Torgadonnem i złożyli mu raport. Powiedzieli mu, że wdarli się w bitwę z samym Cypherem, Upadłym Aniołem. "Krew się będzie lać!" Zemsta Tysiące Khymer zaczęło uciekać od Imperialnych pozycji, a Hotlik nie mógł dać im po prostu uciec. Gdy udało mu się w miarę zapanować nad wojskiem wysłał dziesiątki Valkirii, Vultur'ów i innych myśliwców w pościg za demonami. Około 200 smaolotów ścigało uciekające bestie. Po około godzinie po starcie thumb|226px|Zemsta! zauważyli wielką chamrę pędzącą po ziemi. Gdy tylko Khymery znalazły się w ich zasięgu piloci otworzyli ogień. Samoloty zrzucały na nie bomby, wypuszczały rakiety, dziesiątkowały je swoimi szybkostrzelnymi działkami. Demony były bezradne jak ławica sardynek okrążona przez rekiny. Samoloty z wysokości tysiąca metrów bombardowały demony by za chwilę zapikować w dół i przetrzebić ich szeregi swoim uzbrojeniem. Pościg trwał około 1.5 godziny, a uciekły nieliczne Khymery. Lotnictwo straciło tylko i samolot, a to dlatego, że zapalił mu się silnik i uderzył o ziemię. Po zakończonym pościgu wszystkie samoloty wróciły do bazy. Wilk w owczej skórze Informacje zebrane podczas przesłuchania zwiadowcy Mrocznych Eldarów nie mogły się zmarnować. W tym celu na planetę przybyła ważna osoba wraz ze swoimi "towarzyszkami". (Przemek - moja karta) Na lotnisku bazy Imperialnej wylądował Thunderhawk. Na jego włazie znajdowała się rzymska litera "I" z trzema poziomymi liniami. Właz się otworzył, a z niego wyszedł Inkwizytor Ordo Xenos Jubert Andersen. Był jednym z największych Inkwizytorów w historii Ordo Xenos. Całe swoje życie poświęcił badaniu jednej tylko rasy: Mrocznych Eldarów i jako jeden z nielicznych przeczytał księgę w, której byli oni dokładnie opsiani i taktyki do ich zwalczania. Sam walczył przeciwko nim w niezliczonych bitwach. Doskonale tez znał ich technologie, a nawet sposoby obsługi niektórych z ich pojazdów i ich budowę. Wraz z nim przybyły członkinie Officio Assassinorum z świątyni Callidus. Było ich łącznie 8 i wszystkie były na usługach Juberta od wielu lat. Specjalnie na własne potrzeby wykorzystując swoją wiedzę wyszkolił je przeciwko Mrocznym Eldarom. Były one jego osobistymi kompankami na wyłącznie jego usługach. (bez kontekstów). Po przybyciu Inkwizytor od razy skierowął się do dowództwa 50-tej Armii Wyzwoleńczej. Po wielu za i przeciw plan zatwierdzono. Był on bardzo ryzykowny jednak mógł obrucić bieg wojny. Na szczęście znalezono prawie nienaruszony wrak Raidera, a wiedza Juberta była niezbędna do jego naprawienia, gdyż miał on byc bardzo ważny. Ważniejsze plany wydano ludziom Militarum Tempestus, Mrocznym Aniołom, oraz innym wysokim oficerom. Dzięki tym wieściom morale znacznie wzrosło. W między czasie dostano wadomośći, iż na półwyspie Aalya lada moment dojdzie do większej bitwy Mrocznych Eldarów i Nekronów. Faza Druga Ma'over parę dni wcześniej ustalił strategię, w myśl której Heroldzi Bólu mieli ograniczyć otwarte starcia do minimum. Nadchodząca armia Nekronów nie była powodem, dla którego miałby zmieniać tę strategię. Wysłał dużą część swojego lotnictwa do walki z lotnictwem Nekronów (którę wreszcie się pokazało) a garstce elitarnych pilotów dał zmodyfikowane Kruki i kazał im przeprowadzić "Manewr z Shaa-Doom". Manewr ten, to jedna z najtrudniejszych do wykonania strategii i jedynym Mrocznym Eldarem, który zdołał jak dotąd go wykonać, był Asdrubael Vect. Podczas gdy samoloty Mrocznych Eldarów ścierały się z Nekrońską Flotą, zmodyfikowane Kruki zbliżały się do Pancernika klasy Imperator. Dzięki swoim modyfikacjom, były niezauważone, dzięki czemu podleciały do niego wystarczająco blisko, by go poważnie uszkodzić. thumbNajpierw podleciały trzy Kruki i ostrzelały tylne pokłady, ale to było zwykłe odwrócenie uwagi. Czwarty Kruk pojawił się tuż przed dziobem pancernika i wystrzelił rakiety w pokład znajdujący się pod sterownią. Kruk odstawił na zniszczony pokład mały oddział Mrocznych Eldarów po czym się wycofał. W czasie gdy większość wojsk znajdujących się na Pancerniku skupiona była na obronie tylnej części statku, oddział Mrocznych Eldarów przebijał się przez nieliczne wojska chcące powstrzymać je przed wejściem do sterowni. Bezskutecznie. Mroczni Eldarzy przedostali się tam i wybili wszystkich obecnych, przejmując kontrolę nad okrętem. Gdy Kruki dostały wiadomość, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, wycofały się a oddział Mrocznych Eldarów skierował Pancernik w stronę planety. Okręt z całą swoją mocą parł w stronę Tarchy a dzięki specjalnym teleporterom, oddział Mrocznych Eldarów zdołał teleportować się do jednego z Kruków. Gdy samoloty Mrocznych Eldarów walczące z Nekronami dostały sygnał, że "Manewr z Shaa-Doom" się udał, jak najprędzej uciekły z pola bitwy. Nekroni nie wiedzieli czemu, ale wkróce miały się dowiedzieć. Pancernik z impetem uderzył dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie znajdowała się większość 10 tysięcznej armii Nekronów. Eksplodował nie tylko on sam, ale przede wszystkim jego silniki z napędem osnowiańskim. O sile wybuchu świadczy fakt, iż fala sejsmiczna wywołana nim (rejestrowana przez sejsmografy) okrążyła planetę cztery razy oraz to, że był on widoczny z odległości prawie 1000 km! Cześć Nekronów jeszcze dzialała (choć najczęściej były to same głowy lub torsy) ale ich wszystkich wciągneło pęknięcie w Rzeczywistości, które powstało na parę chwil po wybuchu. Tak zakończył się marsz Nekronów na Półwysep Aayla. Raedon Miasteczko Radeon, otoczne było ze wszystkich stron stromymi górami. Jedynym przejściem pomiędzy miasteczkiem a resztą planety był długi na 400 metrów Wąwóz Radeoński. W miasteczku tym stacjonowało 400 żołnierzy PDF'u. Wszyscy oni zostali zabici w ciągu jednej nocy przez Mandragory i Piekielne Pająki a mieszkańcy miasteczka (ok. 1000 osób) zostali wzięci do niewoli. Do Raedonu niezauważenie doleciały Kruki, przewożące Mrocznych Eldarów i niewolników. Radeon dosyć szybko zmienił się w twierdzę, która teoretycznie była nie do zdobycia. Mroczni Eldarzy musieli bronić jednej ze swoich najważniejszych baz. Dlatego miasteczko było otoczone Polem Zakrzywiającym, przy którym głupieje ludzkie (i nie tylko) oko i elektornika. Dlatego bombardowanie orbitalne Raedonu byłoby ryzykowne bo nie wiadomo, czy trafi się w jakąś część miasteczka, czy oblegających go wojsk sojuszniczych. Dlatego żeby zbombardować Raedon, Imperium musiałoby użyć nisko latających samolotów, które musiałyby stoczyć ciężki bój z samolotami Heroldów Bólu. Próba wspięcia sie na otaczające miasteczko góry, byłaby szaleństwem. Były one strome i dobrze obsadzone. W jaskiniach i różnych innych miaejscach kryły się najprzeróżniejsze Bestie i obrzydlistwa będace na usługach Mrocznych Eldarów. Jedyną szansą potencjalnych atakujących miasto wojsk, był Wąwóz Raedoński. Z tego 400 metrowego wąwozu prowadziła praktycznie prosta droga do miasteczka. Jednakże wąwóz był świetnie chroniony przez tysiące wojsk mrocznoeldarskich a poukrywane w różnych miejscach Bramy Osnowy sprawiały, że posiłki mogły tam przybyć w kazdej chwili. Przemek, ponieważ odczuwam okropne zmęczenie od tej kampanii i coraz gorzej mi się pisąło to postanowiłem napsiać jeszcze jedną, ostatnią chyba moją turę (oblężenie Raedonu). Po ok. 1h pisania coś mi sie zjebało i wszystko z mojej tury poszło się jebać, a nie miałem zamairu po raz kolejny tego pisać. Nie wiem czy jeszcze wrócę do tej kampanii jednak uważam, że jestem tym zmęczony i nie mam zamiaru dalej pisać o tym. Nie chodzi mi o to, ze to twoja wina czy coś, mi po prostu już niezbyt się chce jej pisać. Możemy uznać, ze dalsze losy kampanii są nieznane i nie wiadomo kto ją wygrał. Jeszcze raz chcę powiedzieć ze to nie twoja wina. Przykro mi :/